Tama & Tama ?
by Marcand89
Summary: Episode entre 2 manga de la series,


Je tien à précisé que ceci est ma première fanfics, j'ai fait de mon mieux quant à la qualité d'écriture. La longueur de cet épisode n'est pas très longue mais tout ce qu'il faut pour bien la comprendre s'y trouve.

Bonne lecture !

**Tama et Tama? (1ere partie)**

Par un beau jour d'été, le soleil se lève de nouveau sur la Pension Hinata. Keitaro, Naru et toutes les autres pensionnaires dormaient à point fermé. Et Sarah est partie avec Séta pour la fin de semaine.

Motoko se leva la première, fidèle à son habitude, pour aller débuter son entraînement journalier suivi de peu par Shinobu qui allait préparer le petit déjeuner. Sû, qui ne resta pas bien longtemps au lit sans Motoko, errai entre la cuisine et la coure ou s'entraînai Motoko en passent pas les chambre attendant impatiemment que quelqu'un d'autre se réveille.

Sû – Quand est-ce qu'on mange Shinobu ?

Shinobu – Maintenant, va réveiller les autres et dit leurs venir déjeuner.

Sû partie à toute jambe réveiller Keitaro avec un joli coup de pied matinal et revint à la salle a manger après avoir réveiller Naru et Mitsune.

Motoko étais revenu et tout le monde étaient autour de la table lorsque Shinobu entra avec le petit déjeuner.

Shinobu – Bon appétit , j'espère que ça va être bon c'est une nouvelle recette.

Keitaro – Voyons Shinobu, je n'ai même pas besoin dit goûter pour savoir ce ça va être délicieux.

Shinobu rougie

Naru – Humm ! C'est succulent, Shinobu, tu as un véritable don.

Mitsune – Ça c'est bien vrai.

Motoko acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

Sû – Hourra pour Shinobu!

Shinobu explose de rougeur littéralement sous les compliments.

Tamago apparaît dans le bas de la porte.

Tamago – Myu!

Naru regarde par terre

Naru - Quelqu'un a nourri Tama ce matin ?

Shinobu – Oui moi, je lui ai donné à manger ce matin en me levant.

Naru – Ha bon, on dirait qu'elle à encore faim.

Keitaro – C'est étrange, elle ne mange pas beaucoup normalement !

Sû – Elle va devenir trop grosse, il faut manger la tortue!

Sû met Tamago dans sa bouche.

Keitaro la retire tout de suite

Keitaro – Tama n'est pas à manger Su !

Sû - elle goûte salée.

Naru redonne à manger à Tamago.

Keitaro – Elle est peut être malade

Naru – Je vais lui donner un bain après la vaisselle.

Keitaro – je vais faire la vaisselle avec toi Naru.

Keitaro et Naru débarrassèrent la table et commencèrent la vaisselle avec Tamago comme spectateur.

_Keitaro – c'est peut être le moment de lui dire, nous ne sommes que tous les deux…_

_Keitaro – Ha et puis zut .. Je me lance.._

Keitaro - Naru ..

Par le même moment, il accrocha un chaudron qui tomba dans l'eau et arrosa Naru qui portai un t-shirt blanc (deviner ce qui va se passer )

Keitaro – heu… désoler ... ( les yeux rivés sur sa poitrine)

Naru – Sale Voyeur !

Naru lui envoya un magnifique Punch qui l'envoya planer

Keitaro atterri (ouais bon, si on peu dire ça ) dans le rotenburo.. Où il y avait déjà Motoko et Mitsune.. (décidément, tout va de travers pour lui héhé)

Motoko – Urashima!

Keitaro - Pardon !

Et c'est reparti pour un vol plané

Keitaro alla changer c'est vêtement mouiller et passa la tête dans le trou du plafond pour savoir si Naru était là.

Keitaro- Naru ?

_Keitaro - elle n'est pas la, sans doute en train de donner le bain a Tama._

En marchant dans les couloirs en attendant que Naru termine son bain. Keitaro entendit un hurlement de terreur qui venait de la chambre de Motoko.

Keitaro se précipita vers celle-ci.

Keitaro – Motoko, qu'est ce qu'il ce passe !

Motoko – Urashima .. (Tout essoufflé) c'est encore ta saleté de tortue, tu sais que je déteste ça, tu ne pourrais pas l'enfermer !

Keitaro – mais je croyais que Naru étais en train de lui donner un bain ?

En fait .. Je ne la voie pas, où est-elle?

Motoko – Naru ?

Keitaro - Non .. Tama ?

Motoko - elle a disparu .. c'est mieux comme ça sinon j'en aurai fait de la soupe

Naru apparu dans le cadre de porte.

Naru - que s'est-il passé ici, j'ai entendu un cri. Keitaro ! Qu'est ce que ta encore fait !

Keitaro – Arrgg j'ai rien fait moi, c'est Motoko qui à vu Tama.

Naru - Impossible, je viens de terminer de lui donner son bain.

Motoko – je n'est pas rêvé tout de même ?

Keitaro - peut- être que ce n'étais qu'une souris ?

Naru - .. De toute manière comment pourrait-il y avoir deux Tamago alors que c'est une tortue rare .. Soupire .. Je dois aller faire les courses pour le dîné alors a plus tard.

Keitaro – As-tu besoin d'aide Naru ?

Naru - non ça ira .. Essaye plutôt de retrouver Tama.

Naru partie faire les course.

Keitaro - je vais trouver Tama

Keitaro sortie à son tour.

_A suivre_

* * *

Fin de la 1ere partie Marcand89 

**Tama et Tama? (2eme partie)**

Shinobu entra dans la salle a manger un plat dans les mains, elle le déposa sur la table et s'assit avec les autres.

Keitaro – Humm ce que ça sens bon !

Naru – et ce l'est

Mitsune – Shinobu, on se demande comment tu fais

Shinobu – merci mais ce n'est pas très difficile

Tamago – Myu !

Motoko – arrr encore cette tortue !

Sû – Elle veut se faire manger

Sû mit encore Tamago dans sa bouche

Keitaro – Sû mais arrête, Tama n'est pas de la nourriture

Après le repas, Motoko et Mitsune firent la vaisselle.

Naru, Keitaro, Shinobu et Sû étais dans le couloir.

Naru – Nous on va dans le rotenburo Keitaro alors n'essai pas de nous maté ..

Keitaro – Voyons Naru je ne ferai jamais ça.

Naru - .. J'emmène Tama avec nous.

Tamago – Myu!

Des bruits se firent entendre du plafond.

Shinobu – Qu'est ce que c'est que ça !

Naru – je ne sais pas !

Sû – Ça Vien des passages secrets ! Je vais voir .. Dommage que Sarah sois pas là..

Keitaro – Attention Sû c'est peut être un rat, il pourrait te mordre.

Naru – Tu n'es qu'une mauviette Keitaro ..

Sû entra dans les passages secrets par la toilette.

Keitaro – Tu vois quelque chose !

Sû – Nah !

Naru – Tu peux revenir maintenant !

…

Naru – Sû ?

Naru – Sû ! Répond !

Sû arriva par derrière et fit peur aux trois autres qui attendaient son retour. Par peur, Keitaro tomba le visage contre la poitrine de Naru qui le plaqua contre le mur avec un coup de point. ( et oui .. encore du malheur)

Sû – J'ai trouve ce qui faisait du bruit !

Sû sortie Tama de son dos

Naru – Tama, mais je l'avais dans les bras lorsqu'on a entendu les bruit. C'est impossible !

Keitaro – C'est vrai ça, il doit y avoir autre chose

Soudain, un autre cri de terreur emmenant de la cuisine.

Keitaro et les filles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine d'un pas hâté.

Motoko – Urashima ! Encore ta foutue tortue qui était dans l'eau de vaisselle !

Naru, Shinobu, Sû et Keitaro – QUOI ?

Naru – Mais.. Mais , tu vois bien que je l'ai dans les bras ?

Mitsune – Pourtant elle étais bel et bien la, je l'ai vu moi aussi..

Keitaro – Mais Kitsune, Motoko, vous voyez bien que nous ayons, Tama, nous venons de la retrouver dans les passages secrets, comment aurait-elle pu se rendre là aussi rapidement ?

Sû – Hummm Deux tortues à manger!

Keitaro – Sû arrête Tama n'est pas a man .. Deux tortues !

Naru – Ça expliquerai bien des choses ..

Keitaro – Peut être mais c'est impossible, Tama est une espèce rare de tortue venant d'Okinawa, comment une autre tortue pourrai se trouver ici!

Sû – Moi je sais !

Motoko, Mitsune, Naru, Shinobu et Keitaro – Comment !

Sû – Hihi ! Venez

Sû se dirigea vers sa chambre suivie de toute la bande qui étaient très intrigué.

Sû – Attendez ici !

Sû entra dans sa chambre et revint avec un petit objet.

Sû - C'est le Tama Détecteur, il détecte les ''myu'' de Tama !

Naru – Mais qu'est ce que ça pourrait faire, on a Tama avec nous,

Tama – Myu !

Le détecteur de Sû émit un signale sonore et un point se mit à clignoter.

Shinobu – Mais? Il y a deux points sur le cadran!

Sû – L'autre est au bain !

Keitaro – Allons-y

Toute la bande se digère vers le rotenburo avec le détecteur de Sû

Arriver au rotenburo, Keitaro mit le pied sur une roche et trébucha en emmenant Motoko avec lui faire une petite baignade tout habiller

(deviner la suite )

Motoko – URASHIMA!

Et un coup de bokken qui envoya Keitaro sur le toit.

Keitaro – AAAIILLE , Je suis désole ! Il y avait une pierre et heu ..

Motoko – Arrrr toujours une excuse, une chance que tu es sur le toit !

Keitaro – Je l'ai , Tama est ici .. ben l'autre Tama ..

Naru – Redescend maintenant !

Keitaro – ouais ! plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Keitaro perdit le pied et tomba en bas dans les bosquets.

Keitaro – Aille ! encore..

Sû – Yééé Keitaro l'immortel

Naru – as-tu la tortue

Keitaro – oui mais euh pourquoi on s'inquiète pas pour moi ..

Naru – Sû la dit, t'est immortel alors en s'en fait pas trop … montre-moi la tortue..

Keitaro et Naru mirent les deux tortues cote à cote.

Mitsune – aucune différence, elle son identique

Sû – Hihi, non elles sont pas identiques

Motoko – moi je ne vois rien de différent.

Sû – oui oui regardez

Sû pris une des Tama et la souleva pour montre un petit bouton sur sa carapace.

Sû – C'est un robot

Shinobu – Un robot !

Sû – Oui, c'est MécaTamago Bêta, un robot Tortu

Naru – Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plutôt, ça nous aurait empêchés bien des soucis.

Sû – Oui mais ça aurai été moins drôle hihi!

Keitaro – et bien … toute une journée, mieux vaudrai que tu range ce jouait Sû .

Motoko – Si je revoie cette tortue dans ma chambre, elle finira en brochette !

Mitsune – Quoi qu'avec un bon saké ça ne doit pas être si mauvais

Sû - Yéé ! on mange Tama!

Keitaro – Nonnn! Arrêtez de parler comme ça de Tama.

En s'avançant pour prendre Tamago, Keitaro mit le pied sur la même pierre et tomba avec Naru dans l'eau..

Naru – Keitaro sale obsédé !

Et le coup final de ce Fan Fics envoya Keitaro à l'autre bout de la pension Hinata.

Tama – Myu !

* * *

Fin de la 2eme partie Marcand89 


End file.
